Remember It
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Taek Woon Cemburu? Yang benar saja. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghukum sang kekasih? "Remeber It whenever U kissing someone else" VIXX Jung Taek Woon (Leo) With VIXX Cha Hak Yeon (N) Or VIXX LeoN


Judul : REMEMBER IT!.  
Author : ME Cast : Taek Woon (Leo), Hak Yeon (N), Sang Hyuk (Hyukkie) and OC.  
Leght : OneShoot Summary : Taek Woon cemburu? Yang benar saja. Namun, apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghukum sang kekasih?.

"Remember It Whenever U Kissing Someone Else"

.

.

.

.  
.

Mata Taek Woon menatap datar layar ponsel-nya, yang sedang menampilkan sebuah gambar yang kita ketahui sebagai gambar kissing scene seorang namja Tan dengan seorang Yeoja. namja tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Cha Hak Yeon, yang ternyata adalah NamjaChingu-nya saat ini. (Bayangkan Hak Yeon mencium salah satu Yeoja *ngak tahu namanya* difamily outing) aura-aura dingin menguap keluar dari tubuh-nya, membuat siapa saja yang mendekati-nya pasti akan merasakan ketakutan dan kedinginan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat-nya berdiri, Sang Hyuk menatap takut kepada Hyung tertua kedua-nya tersebut.

"Hyung.." Panggil-nya

"Nde? Ada apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Taek Woon memasukkan ponsel-nya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hmm... Tidak jadi..." Jawab Sang Hyuk yang saat ini jantung-nya berdebar-debar ketakutan.

"Ooh." Hanya jawaban 'Ooh' singkat yang diucapkan Taek Woon dan melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju sebuah lapangan sepak bola didepannya.

"Hhmm.. Hyung... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sang Hyuk mensejajarkan langkahnya. Sebenar-nya dia merasa ragu dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Karena menurut-nya Hyung yang satu ini, sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hyung? Ayo main bola" jawab Taek Woon dan muka datar-nya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Meninggalkan Sang Hyuk yang berhenti mengikuti langkahnya.

'Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hak Yeon Hyung' monolognya didalam hati.

.

.

,  
,

Hak Yeon melangkah riang memasuki Dorm yang mereka tempati 3 tahun terakhir.

Senyum manis terus merekah diwajah-nya. Diri-nya senang karena Akhir-nya dia bisa pulang dan mengistrahatkan tubuh-nya yang lelah sehabis syuting drama-nya yang berjudul "Family Outing" tersebut dan bertemu Taek Woon sang NamjaChingu

Siapa sangkah berarting membutuhkan banyak pikiran dan energi untuk melakukannya.

Seperti menghafalkannya, mengulangi-nya, dan memikirkannya dan mempraktekkannya. Begitu seterus-nya. Dan tidak lupa kegugupan juga berperan aktif didalam sana.

Adegan terakhir hari ini membuat Hak Yeon merinding, bagaimana tidak memikirkan adegan itu saja sudah membuat Hak Yeon merinding. Apalagi melakukannya.

Kissing Scene

Yups. Siapa yang tidak menyukai adegan ini? Semua orang pasti sudah menantikannya adegan yang satu ini.

Tapi, tidak dengan Hak Yeon. Dia merasa adegan itu membuat-nya merinding setengah mati, dia lebih baik melakukannya bersama sang pujaan hati dari pada harus melakukannya dengan para wanita. Yang menurut-nya errr... Tua(?).

Saat ingin memasuki kamar-nya terlihat Taek Woon yang sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur-nya.

'Sejak kapan Taek Woon duduk disana?' Batinnya bertanya.

"Apakah kau sangat menyukai ciuman?" Tanya Taek Woon tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan Hak Yeon untuk menutup pintu disampingnya dan memandang Hak Yeon dengan Death Glare-nya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai ciuman..." jawab Hak Yeon tetap berdiri ditempat-nya. Karena kalau dia mendekat di saat seorang Jung Taek Woon sedang marah itu sangat beresiko bagi tubuh-nya nanti.

"Tapi, dengan mata tertutup aku tidak merasakan apapun" lanjut-nya.

Mendengar-nya Taek Woon menyeringai kecil dan berjalan mendekati Hak Yeon yang sontak saja berjalan mundur sehingga pintu dibelakang-nya langsung tertutup.

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Taek Woon yang kini sudah memerangkap Hak Yeon diantara diri-nya dan pintu tersebut.

Jantung Hak Yeon berdetak cepat layak-nya Role Coaster yang bergerak cepat.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hak Yeon menatap kebawa, takut dan gugup? Itu jelas dirasakan Hak Yeon sekarang.

"Kalau begitu buka mata-mu dan tatap mataku" Ucap Taek Woon membuat Hak Yeon mengangkat kepala-nya.

Cup

Taek Woon mencium Hak Yeon sambil terus menatap mata-nya begitu pula dengan Hak Yeon yang juga menatap mata Taek Woon yang memancarkan kemarahan yang sebenar-nya adalah kecemburan tersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga Hak Yeon harus memukul dada Taek Woon namun, Taek Woon tidak kunjung melepaskannya.

Taek Woon semakin mendekatkan muka Hak Yeon pada-nya. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas-nya bergantian.

"Hmm... T-taekhh" leguh Hak Yeon

badannya mulai lemas dan hampir jatuh jika saja Taek Woon tidak mengelikarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Hak Yeon hingga Hak Yeon tidak jadi jatuh.

Ciuman-nya kini berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut lidah Hak Yeon untuk bermain dengan-nya.

Tentu saja membuat Hak Yeon kewalahan apalagi Taek Woon mengerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih mudah.

Mata mereka tetap terbuka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Hingga akhir-nya Taek Woon melepas ciumannya. Setelah hampir 40 menit lama-nya mereka berciuman, dengan ciuman yang didominasi oleh Taek Woon. Hingga benang putih jernih menghubungi kedua-nya terlihat, memang terdengar menjijikkan namun, entah siapa yang punya, banyak saliva yang merembes dipipi Hak Yeon.

"Haah.. Haah..."

Hak Yeon mengambil nafas dengan rakus-nya. Taek Woon menyatukan kepala mereka hingga Hak Yeon maupun Taek Woon dapat melihat dalam mata masing-masing.

Hingga Taek Woon mengakhiri tatapan mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Hak Yeon.

"Remember It Whenever U Kissing Someone Else"

.

.

.  
.

End

What? Apa ini?. Hahahaha...

Ini sebenar-nya mau dipublish kemarin... Tapi, nama-nya juga saya pelupa, pasti bakal lupa sampai keesokan hari-nya.

Dan...

Happy Birthday "LEO APPA VIXX". Sorry telat...

Like? Review then. Kkkk...

Bye... Bye... See u guys... 


End file.
